Be Thou my Vision
by dourdan
Summary: This is the spiritual successor to my Marduk/Jaycee (tekken) story, but the opposite- where my goal there was to write a "sexy" story, my goal here was to write a "tragic" story full of christian spirituality. This is loosely based on the idea of the character Wolf as someone who is spiritual/searching and Elieen as someone innocent and lost. rated T so i don't offend anyone
1. Chapter 1

Eileen's strength was her agility. The petit Asian girl with short hair, brushed herself off after entering the snow covered square arena. She stared down her much larger opponent, with confidence. Then charged.

This took the man known as "Wolf" by surprise. The 6'6" former pro-wrestler was knocked back then knocked down in the snow by a flurry of well timed (although weak) punches. He got back up, brushed snow off his bare skin. (Shirtless with jeans and boots, he did not expect to get knocked in to the snow.) He reassumed his fighting stance; his dark red pony tail trailed down his back like the maine of a wild stallion. He tried to get his opponent in to position for as throw but she never stayed in one position long enough.

After a match that left both combatants exhausted he finally just stayed down. "did you have one of those red bull-things or something?" he asked in a voice that was deep, and aged, like that of a stereotypical trucker.

"Maybe" she giggled, at the fact he probably didn t even know what a red bull tasted like "not to be rude, but how old are you anyway?" she asked as she held out her hand to help him up.

"50, you?"  
"22" she said while holding back laughter. He was biologically old enough to be her father. 'Biologically' since she was an orphan; her own father died long before his 50th birthday.

"I have a few hours to kill before I catch a plane to my next match, can I buy you a cup of coffee?" she paused, knowing what that sounded like "..Because it s snowing and I assume you are as freezing cold as I am." she smiled and looked sweetly with her big brown eyes.

"I know a place." He walked her back to the highway-to a big rig.

"Oh, you ARE a trucker" she said in a tone that made no sense in context. "I mean, you sound like a trucker, but for all I knew you might work as a ballet instructor." again she giggling at her own joke, as she got in.

"Do I make you nervous?"  
"No, I'm just happy." she said absent mindedly placing her hand over his, then quickly removing it. "Sorry." His hands were scarred and callused, but some about them felt- beautiful.

Then went to truck stop diner. She was starving but ordered only pie with icecream to go with her coffee and 10 sugars (Starbucks this was not.) He ordered coffee and plain toast; the cheapest thing on the menu.

When their items arrived he lowered his head to say grace. This caught Eileen by surprised, so she dropped her spoon and lowered her head as well.

"You didn t have to do that." he rolled his eyes. Clearly the girl was just trying to be polite, but it made for an awkward moment.

"No, its fine I give thanks all the time...with my grandpa. It's just something I'm expected to do at meal time." She explained. Wait; was this a meal for him? She let the thought pass.

"I was raised by my grandpa; he taught me everything I know." She said, referring to her victory over Wolf.

She went on to tell him about how she lost her parents when she was only 5; killed in a car accident while she was at school. Sometimes could not remember their faces without seeing a photo- but her grandpa raised her to be polite and thankful and a great martial artist, so life was not too bad.

"Are you a Christian?" was the next statement out of Wolf's mouth.

"Why, was that too much information? Sorry I just like to talk." she took a sip of coffee then a deep breath. She needed to pick her next words carefully.

"I'm not tecnically a Christian; I think the term people use is 'spiritual but not religious...'" she replied. She had an interest in all aspects of religion from all cultures but she had never set foot in an actual church of any kind. "I do believe in God. You suffer enough, you kind of have to." ok that sounded weird, she needed to clarify.

"I need to believe there is something to work towards- but enough about me." she stuffed a massive bite of pie in her mouth.

He told her about how he found his faith. Wolf had lost his wife to cancer over 10 years ago; a long draw out battle that took her from him little by little every day until one day she just closed her eyes. They had no children, and he had no extended family to lean on. The loneliness would have killed him if he hadn t chosen to devote his life to God; to find truths and meaning in a life full of pain.

She felt like he one-upped her story. Although she had lost 2 people, her heart was not heavy with memories, like his was. And the way his told his story; soft, somber- she needed to change the subject.

But of course she had to ask, "As a devout Christian, why do you compete in a fighting tournament?"

"To find what's on the other side of the looking glass." he looked in to her eyes for a moment before cracking up with a smile of his own.  
"And to meet people like you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Since her flight left at 6 am (so she would have to be the airport by 4am) they had just 3 hours left together. They talked for a little while longer about philosophy and life. She insisted on picking up the check, and then they headed to a hotel. He would be staying the night before moving on with his rig, and she would be calling a Taxi.

He took a shower while she watched TV. Elieen considered flipping through a bible in the drawer but she would just look stupid. She had actually tried to read a bible once, out of boredom, and she could not understand a word of it.

Wearing only white boxers he knelt by the bed to pray. The sight of his strong, muscular body, humbled before god- brought about feelings she could not express. He was like a sculpture, and icon of what faith could do. She was lost in thought when she blurted out-

"Do you pray for your wife's soul?" she immediately froze after the words left her lips. "I'm so sorry, that was the rudest thing I could have possibly said." Eileen turned away and turned up the TV. She nervous awaited his answer; because if he wanted to he could take that is implying his wife's soul was in need of help.

"Sometimes, but not today." He motioned for her to kneel with him. She turned off the TV and obliged. Sat with him, so close she felt his muscular arm brush against her. His long hair hung loosely over his shoulders, brushing against her cheek. She put her hands on the bed, the same ways she used to pray as a child when she was afraid or just needed to speak to someone other than her grandpa.

Wolf placed his hands over hers; they were so huge in comparison.

"Dear Lord, we pray for strength and courage in the days ahead, for what we know and what we will never understand. We pray for those we have loved and lost; that they will always live in our hearts.." as he spoke Eileen felt her hands trembling.

"As always, we pray for ... hope." He looked in to her eyes; her beautiful brown eyes were glittered with tears. Lord only knows what she was thinking about. "... amen." he said in a whisper. What could cause such a reaction? Maybe she was homesick? Maybe she was afraid for the future? Maybe she had no hope? Either way in that moment he felt ashamed.

"Can I stay here until you fall asleep?" she whispered in an emotion cracked voice not even bothering to wipe her tears.

He kissed her forehead hold his lips perhaps longer then he should. He lay on the bed on top of the blankets. She was so innocent, like a child. She lay beside him, close enough to feel his warmth.

Was it like her father's warmth? Why did she feel this way? She moved closer, resting her head on his broad chest. She could feel the motion of his breaths; waves of calm, and peace. Her hand found his, she held on as if she was afraid he would slip away. His eyes were closed, as he moved his other hand on her back, loose enough so she wouldn t be stuck when she had to leave, but strong enough for her to feel comfort.

She didn t want to leave this man.

Did she even have to? What would be the point of going to the next tournament location? Possibly finding her hero, Pai Chan? Pai might not even be a good person. What is she was a snob? What would happen then? The whole point of the tournament would have been for nothing.

Or maybe-seeing it to the end. So she could come back and tell Wolf what exactly was at the end. Yes, that was her destiny. She got up, washed her face and looked back. He was asleep, or at least looked asleep. She touched his hands one last time. She would never forget those hands.

"Goodbye" she whispered and quickly left. She called a cab, but in the 20 minutes it took for the cab to get to her she walked around Wolf's big rig taking down all the information she could.

Her cab arrived and she made it to the airport by 5am. On the plane she looked out the window at the night sky. "Dear God, hear my prayer" she started, in a whisper. "Please give me the ...tools" she said trying to find the right words, "the tools, the knowledge, the courage to find my way back to him." God would know what she meant, God is God after all. 


End file.
